


Sleepy Cuddles

by chibidemon



Series: Why did I have to fall in love with you? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, New Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, They both are so in love, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibidemon/pseuds/chibidemon
Summary: Sakusa slowly opened his eyes, looking at a blank wall. He nuzzled his head further into the warm neck it was against, smelling the fabric of Atsumu's nightshirt. He let out a soft groan, alerting Atsumu about his waking up. He felt Atsumu's chest rumbled as he hummed."Mornin', Angel."Sakuatsu morning cuddles and establishing relationship UwUCross posted on my wattpad acc :))
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Why did I have to fall in love with you? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983655
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	Sleepy Cuddles

Sakusa's head hurt. He didn't remember much from the night before other than the fact that he drank to much and had Atsumu take him home. 

Wait...

No.. 

That didn't happen...

Atsumu walked him home....

And stayed?

Yes, that sounded right. 

Stayed where?

_At your house dumbass._

His brain supplied helpfully. 

Right, right. Atsumu stayed with me. 

Wait what?

As Kiyoomi slowly remembered the events from the night before he felt his face rise in temperature. 

The talking at the bar...

The talking in the apartment...

The kissing..

Oh god..

The kissing. 

Kiyoomi groaned and moved his head into the neck it was resting on. 

Wait what? 

Kiyoomi slowly opened his eyes, breathing in the scent of Atsumu's night shirt. He felt Atsumu hum.

"Mornin', angel." Atsumu whispered in a soft voice that did wonders to Kiyoomi's heart.

"Mhm... Morning....Atsumu..." He whispered, pushing his face deeper into Atsumu's neck, receiving a chuckle. 

"You can't sleep forever. We do have volleyball today, ya know?" Atsumu said, tightening his arms around Kiyoomi's waist. 

_Its hard to get out of bed when you are hugging me like a teddy bear._

Kiyoomi thought.

If anybody asked him, he would deny that he pushed further into the warmth. 

Kiyoomi made a low noise at the back of his throat.

"Mmm, later..." Kiyoomi said pushing his head even farther into Atsumu's neck, trying to eliminate any space between them.

"At least let me pee. And shower. I haven't showered since yesterday morning." Atsumu said without thinking. 

Kiyoomi immediately shot up, and moved to the farthest side of the bed. He almost regretted it because of the killer headache he got from moving. 

He looked around to see indeed that they were in his bed.

Now he has to change his sheets again. Twice in one day. 

"Go shower. Now. You smell like alcohol." Sakusa grumbled, running a hand through his messing hair.

"You didn't seem to mind five seconds ago." Atsumu laughed as he climbed out of the sheets and walked to the front door.

Kiyoomi had half the mind to follow him but he knew that Atsumu was just going home to grab some clothes and then he would come back. 

Hopefully.

There was so much to talk about but what was important was that Atsumu was still there.

He was still there when Kiyoomi woke up and thats what mattered.

They would make it work. 

Kiyoomi swore on it.

And waking up everyday in Atsumu's arms?

Added perks.

Sakusa glanced down at his sweat stained clothes and almost threw up.

He quickly stripped and walked to his bathroom. 

He stood under the shower long than necessary, thinking about the previous night. 

He only got out of the shower when he heard a knock on his door. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the door to let Atsumu.

The second he opened the door he was greeted with a Atsumu fresh out of the shower. He watched Atsumu eyes slowly look him up and down before he realized it.

Both of them were blushing like tomatoes when Atsumu walked inside. 

"Um...I...I'm...gonna go...change.." Sakusa stuttered out, eyeing the floor.

"Yah..." Atsumu said, looking at the floor as well.

When Sakusa finished changing and walked back into the room, Atsumu and him stood their in awkward silence for a while.

"Want tea?" He offered, not even waiting for Atsumu's answer before he went into the kitchen to make the tea. 

He poured a cup for himself and Atsumu, and then walked over to where Atsumu was seated on the couch, handing him a cup before sitting down next to him.

They sat there in a tense silence, neither talking, just sipping their tea.

Right before Kiyoomi got fed up and was about to break the silence, Atsumu spoke.

"Omi-kun?" He said, setting his tea on the table and shifting to look at Kiyoomi.

Sakusa almost forgot to answer because of the piercing eyes now directed at him. 

_Did Atsumu brush his hair or does it automatically go to the side?_

Sakusa thought.

"Yes, Atsumu?" Sakusa said, placing his cup on the table next to them.

"What are we?" Atsumu said, staring into Kiyoomis eyes.

Sakusa felt his eyes widen as his cheeks heated up.

_Of course Miya would do this..._

"I mean...boy..boyfriends...right?" Sakusa said, looking at his hands.

Sakusa heard an excited shout and looked up in time to see Atsumu's form jump onto him.

He was pulled into a tight hug, his head pushed into Atsumu's neck as Atsumu's arms circled his waist.

Atsumu shifted so he was on his back with Kiyoomi snuggled into his body on top. 

Sakusa moved his leg so it rested in a comfortable position on top of Atsumu's. 

Sakusa shifted again so he could press his cheek against Atsumu's chest, relishing in the warmth.

"I was hopin' ya would say that." Atsumu whispered, nuzzling his nose into Kiyoomi's curls.

"Mhm." Kiyoomi mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Now yer mine." Atsumu said, tightening his hold on Sakusa's waist. 

"Back at you.." Sakusa said lightly as he pressed his face further into Atsumu's chest.

It was exactly the 'talk' but they had all the time in the world. After all, they had been teammates for 3 years and had known each other since high school. They could make it work. They were both responsible adults...

Well...

Sakusa was a responsible adult. 

And he wanted this to work out. 

So he would fight for it. 

But if there was one thing he realised, nothing was planned with Miya.

Things just happened. 

You couldn't control it. 

You can't help but fall in love with him. 

Falling in love with Atsumu was something nobody can control.

Its like gravity.

Sakusa was pulled into the sun that was Miya Atsumu and he didn't want to leave.

He was home. 

Miya Atsumu had become his home.

_Wow..._

_I'm really in love, aren't I?_

Sakusa laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Atsumu asked into his hair.

"Nothing." Kiyoomi said lightly.

_Maybe..._

_Just maybe..._

_He loves me too..._

Sakusa smiled happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think!  
> I love comments :))


End file.
